When Love and Hate Collide II
by Varyssa
Summary: The sequel to When Love and Hate Collide hence the title HPDM be warned mpreg, if you no likey then dont read. Welcome back to the fans of the original! chap 4 up! Plz review! x
1. Buttonz

A/N – Warning this results in mpreg if that offends you then don't waste your time reading, simple as :) Do review people please! x

When Love and Hate Collide II

Chapter 1 – Buttonz

Malfoy picked up the pace; beside him Harry did the same. They were both running flat out to get to Potions on time, if they were late again well the consequences just didn't bear thinking about. Snape had already given them detention and made it absolutely clear that Malfoy was not his number one student anymore.

Regardless of how fast they ran they were still late and managed to slip into the back of the class without being noticed. They both held their breath but Snape didn't say anything, in fact he pretended not to notice. It wasn't their fault they were always late…if potions wasn't the first lesson of the day then they wouldn't be late for it.

"As I was saying," Snape said icily and his eyes skimmed over the two boys. Malfoy and Harry rolled their eyes; had they really thought they could get away with it? "Fertility potions although are common are extremely hard to concoct, therefore the Education department at the Ministry have decided to add this potion to the syllabus. This decision was made because 1. the potion will test your abilities to the extreme and 2. because many of you will use this particular potion when you decide to start a family." He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board, "You may wish to consult your relevant texts before you proceed," Snape advised, "Oh and detention tonight for Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter." They both sighed but continued with their work. Harry looked up at Malfoy who smiled at him darkly…detention was worth it.

Snape wasn't lying when he said that this was one of the hardest potions they had ever made and it was clear that by the end of the lesson they would be spending much more time on it. Not even Hermione had managed to come close to making a perfect potion it appeared that she had skipped concentrating on her own potion in favour of muttering instructions to Ron, with the end result of them both unable to produce a decent potion. "You will all leave a vial of your potions on my desk so I may mark them at my leisure. Tomorrow I shall point out your faults and you shall work to improve them, dismissed," Snape barked at them all, "Malfoy and Potter remember your detention. Be here at eight _on time_ or you shall be serving detention with me every night this week." Draco and Harry mumbled a 'yes sir' as they dropped their labelled potions into the box on his desk and retreated with the rest of the students who filed towards the Great Hall for food.

Since it had become official that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were an item and they didn't care what the others thought of them the rumours and slanderous whispers had stopped. Malfoy was still an outcast to the Slytheryns but in as much as now they just declined to talk to him rather than actively persecute him. Harry and Ron appeared to have made up in as much as Ron could hold a conversation with him, but their friendship had been thrown by Harry's reluctance to come out to his friend.

They parted ways and took their seats at their respective tables but even then they could face each other from across the Hall. Hermione and Ron had become accustomed to this but only after a major argument. Ron had exploded in the Common Room (again) over Harry making him and Hermione feel uncomfortable. They were willing to accept that he was gay, that was something they could not change nor would want to if their friend was happy…however Ron did not appreciate Harry flaunting his relationship in their faces. To which Harry had replied rather calmly that he had had to put up with Ron and Hermione with their faces glued together the majority of the time and so won the argument with Ron reluctantly allowing the gestures across the dinner table aimed at the blond behind him. It bothered him but now he was not so stupid to tell Harry that.

They didn't get to see each other until detention that night. Snape had already set up the front desk to hold a mixture of different plants which Harry couldn't help but notice were poisonous. Snape was waiting for them, his eyes fixed on an ornament in the corner that kept the time. They both decided to arrive ten minutes earlier just so there was no chance Snape could have accused them of being late. Unfortunately they only added ten minutes to their detention and being early did not lighten his mood.

"Here are three varieties of Lindon-root," he gestured carelessly to the table and moved to his own desk where the potions their class had prepared earlier were lined up ready to be marked. "You will identify them and separate them. No mistakes and no talking," he hissed and returned to his seat where he began to examine each potion individually.

Harry and Malfoy settled into a dull routine of sniffing each individual plant and by the scent they managed to separate them. They were true to their order and did not speak to each other…the occasional brush of their hands as they sorted the roots out was enough to sustain them.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape called from the desk after an hour of sorting the roots, "Come here." Malfoy stepped up to the desk. Snape held out his potion out to him, "Smell that," Malfoy did what he was told but instantly regretted it as the overwhelming smell of mint overpowered his sense of smell and made his eyes water. He spluttered and stepped back, he felt as though the inside of his nostrils were on fire. "Does that smell "pleasantly and vaguely of peppermint?" the Professor asked. Malfoy could only manage to shake his head. He was clutching his nose; every intake of breath made them sting. "Your potion is so strong that I'd wager the fumes alone would impregnate your future lover…that is if you had any inclination to stat a family," is eyes flickered towards Harry for the briefest of moments before he stood up, "You may leave it there for tonight. I trust you both to be on time for my lessons in the future, understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled, Draco was still unable to say anything. They both picked up their bags and left the class, Draco stumbled along, still blinded by his own potion. The effects started wearing off by the time they left the dungeons and Harry pulled him into a secret passage.

"Ow my nose really hurts," Malfoy cursed, still unable to shake the burning feeling from within it. Harry pressed his lips lightly to Malfoy's nose and then down to his lips. Malfoy smiled and lost himself into Harry's embrace. Malfoy started leaving small kisses down Harry's neck now that he had decided that the pain wasn't so bad that he couldn't do other things. Harry moaned slightly and fell back against the wall, "Draco," he said, his voice catching somewhere in his throat, "Not here…" he was ever aware of their proximity to the corridor with only a hanging tapestry to hide them. If anyone wanted a shortcut then they would walk straight into this little love scene which as well as being exceptionally embarrassing for all concerned would probably also result in yet more detentions…but that didn't seem to deter Draco. He knew exactly how to play Harry, he started biting his neck lightly whilst his hand stroked one side of his body. Then he shrugged, "You're right," and pulled away. Then as he turned to leave the younger boy pulled him back and forcing him back against the wall claimed his mouth with his own…just as Draco knew he would.

TBC


	2. Day Dream

Chapter 2 – Day Dream

Professor Black's eyes scanned the class and inevitably rested on the blond who was wincing at the back of the class. He had been late again even though she knew he hadn't been with Harry that morning. Harry had visited her first thing feeling as though he hadn't come to see her as much as he usually had and so had popped in for a chat and butterbeer. Unless he could be in two places at once Harry would be hard pushed to distract his lover from his classes.

Malfoy winced as he walked though she had to admit he hid it extremely well turning it into more of a limping motion so that nobody caught. On the other hand and completely unrelated to his activities with Harry he was holding his stomach and so pale he looked like he was going to be sick. His usually pale face was now blanched white with discomfort but he managed to complete the work anyway.

"Malfoy!" she called at the end of the lesson as the class started leaving. She waited for the last person to shut the door before she turned to him, "Are you alright?" she asked, "You look like you're about to be sick."

He nodded, "I'm alright professor," though he didn't sound it. "I think it was something I ate."

She nodded but didn't look convinced, "If it keeps up go and see Madam Pomfrey or so help me I'll drag you there you hear? I'm damned if I'm losing students to food poisoning this early in the term!"

Malfoy smiled, "I will Professor."

He turned to leave but as he reached the door she called out to him again this time it was softly, almost apologetically, "Draco? You were late again today. Third time in a row love, sorry but I'll have to give you detention."

Malfoy shrugged and nodded, "It's alright Professor," he muttered and slipped through the door.

He stepped out of the door and straight into Harry's arms. He must have been waiting for him for ages seeing as Harry hadn't had any lessons that morning. Malfoy smiled despite himself; the pain in his stomach forgotten as he let himself melt into the other's embrace. The detention with Black lay forgotten as Harry decided that they needed to treat each other to a decent romantic meal and so they lunched out at a café in Hogsmeade.

The grounds of Hogwarts were beautiful carpeted by the snow. Harry regretted not bringing a coat to protect him against the cold air that seemed to bite at him out of spite. Malfoy wrapped his arm around his young lover and pulled him closer and they both walked across the snow wrapped up against each other to protect themselves against the cold as well as for the comfort they drew from each other's embrace. Hogsmeade was just as beautiful; looking like something out of a Christmas card with its traditional houses and shops coated with snowflakes with icicles hanging from gutters, reflecting the sun and sparkling at the passers by. Harry smiled and resting his head on Draco's shoulder he closed his eyes and wondered how lucky he was to be here with him like this.

They found a small café and sat in a corner where anyone who came in would not have seen them unless they looked for them. It was only when they had been sitting down for a while that Harry noticed Draco was looking pale even though his cheeks should have gone bright red with the sudden change from cold to warm so rapidly. "Are you alright?" Harry asked leaning over and cupping the blond boy's hand with his own, "You don't look well."

Malfoy smiled affectionately, determined to not spoil the moment, "No, I'm alright," he could see from the look Harry was giving him that he didn't believe him, "It's just a bad stomach that's all."

Still Harry didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Malfoy said trying to make light of it, "let's just eat, I missed you today…" he said changing the subject. Harry was still wary even while they ate and it soon became apparent that he had every reason to worry as a moment later Malfoy ran to the toilet and threw up the contents of his stomach including everything he had just eaten. When he came back his face was flushed to the palest shades of white and beyond, "Sorry," he mumbled, he made to sit down but Harry had already taken his arm.

"Come on," he said sternly, "We're going back and you are going to get some rest and then if you're not feeling better I am dragging you to see Madam Pomfrey." Even though Malfoy didn't want to leave Hogsmeade when it was looking this romantic he didn't really have much of a choice when Harry cupped his hand in his own and refused to let him go.

He walked him to the very door of the Slytheryn common room before he turned and said anything. "You go to bed and get some rest and if you're not better tomorrow I'll come with you to see Madam Pomfrey. He noticed that Malfoy shuddered when he remembered what had happened the last time he had gone to see the nurse. He wouldn't tell Harry that he had no intention of going to see her no matter how much pain he was in or Harry would probably frogmarch him back down there that very minute.

"You don't have to," Malfoy mumbled when he realised that Harry was waiting for a response.

"No I know that I don't have to. I want to though," Harry said smiling broadly. "I'll see you tomorrow," he leant forward and kissed Malfoy gently before turning to his own common room before he was seen by Slytheryns outside theirs.

The following day Malfoy was no better. He felt as though his entire stomach was being torn apart from inside. It hurt to walk but it hurt just as much to stay put so he resolved that he would try and make it through the day without drawing any attention to it and hope that it was gone by the following day. He couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her that he had a bad stomach it was the lamest excuse in the history of skipping lessons; especially when he had double Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning.

Harry didn't find Malfoy until lunch time. He was outside curled up under the tree they always sat under. At first Harry panicked thinking he had passed out but then he realised that he was just sleeping so Harry dropped down next to him and stayed there until he woke up. It took a while; Malfoy slept through lunch without even having time to eat something.

"Hey there," he said to Harry, waking up before the dark haired boy noticed it. He tried to smile and managed it weakly; thankfully Harry took it as his disorientation from just waking up. He sat up and ignoring the searing pain that racked his stomach he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Harry was smiling and obviously suspected nothing, which Malfoy was thankful for. Although the pain was bordering on intense he still didn't fancy going to see the nurse. He didn't like to imagine what the other Slytheryns would say if he missed a lesson due to a bad stomach frankly he didn't want to give them more ammunition to use against him.

"How's your stomach?" Harry asked, resting a hand on it. Draco winced as he waited for more pain but it never came, it felt somewhat soothing in fact.

He smiled affectionately and shrugged, "Getting better," he said deciding that it wasn't a barefaced lie to tell. His stomach was feeling a little better compared to how bad it had been that morning.

They reclined back against the tree with Harry's head resting in Draco's lap. There was a time when this simple act had raised a wave of insults from any passing students whereas now nobody seemed to care. Lazily Draco ran his fingers through the dark hair before him and they both settled into the scene.

"Fancy some flying tonight?" Harry asked reaching up and brushing some stray blond hairs out of Malfoy's face.

"Can't I've got detention," Draco sighed. Harry nodded and suggested the following day; since their accident neither of them had been on a broomstick, then again there hadn't been any Quidditch matches over the Christmas holidays for obvious reasons.

"So I won't see you tonight?" Harry pulled his hand away and pretended to pout.

Malfoy leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "I'm sure you'll find a way." Harry shivered and smiled as he remembered the last time he and Draco had taken a walk through the school under the invisibility cloak just so they could spend time together…that had been a good night…he remembered with a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. Something that Malfoy didn't fail to notice but thought that he shouldn't take advantage of him and tease him some more…they were in the open after all.

They had to be practically torn apart to go to their lessons. Spending lunch time together was the only time that they really had to be together without having to worry about homework overdue or lessons. Added to that the way they had spent their time together, it was so romantic it was a shame to end it.

Draco didn't see Harry before he had to go down to his detention. He was beginning to think whether he should ask Black if he could skip the detention but he thought that he could always pop in after the detention; he had put it off all day what harm would another hour do?

"Welcome Mr Malfoy," Black said from the back of her classroom, "Nothing too taxing or degrading just some lines. I just want you to write why you were late and why you shouldn't be late in the first place…just try to enjoy it." She smiled sympathetically and gestured him to the front of the class where he could sit and she could keep an eye on him…not that he was doing anything in particular to keep an eye on.

Malfoy pulled out his quill and some parchment and started his essay on why he had been late, choosing to add that he had been putting other priorities above his work. It was uneventful for the most part. Every now and then Black would burst into random song and check that Malfoy was alright in his work but apart from that there was nothing.

That was until a searing pain shot through Malfoy's stomach so sharp that for a moment he couldn't breathe. It felt as though a burning sword had just slashed away at him from within. He couldn't cry out he just slumped over the desk and then slid of his chair onto the floor. Black was at his side in an instant, she rolled him over so he was lying on his back. His hands were clutched over his stomach and he managed to take a breath that he then used to cry out. The pain was intense and he now regretted not going to see Madam Pomfrey that morning. There was nothing after that…just the darkness and the bittersweet release from the pain.

TBC


	3. Dancing in the Dark

A/N – For those of you who don't know I can't reply to reviews for a while until my email gets sorted, please don't think my silence means I don't appreciate it, all reviews are appreciated! Thank you and bear with me!

Schermionie – All the chapters are named after songs, so Day Dream was just a song I was listening to when I wrote the chapter and it fitted the mood of their visit to Hogsmeade x

Chapter 3 – Dancing in the Dark

"This isn't the hospital wing," Malfoy croaked finally waking up. He was lying in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. The blankets seemed to wrap themselves around him and kept him comfortably warm rather than hot. There were no other beds in the room only his. The room was clean and pleasantly furnished; there were pictures on the wall of beautiful landscapes and even a potted plant stood in the far corner.

"You're in St Mungos," a voice replies from beside him. He looked over and saw Professor Black sitting beside him in a comfortable plush sofa. He raised his eyebrow but she appeared to sense his question, "When a student is admitted here its customary for their head of house to stay until their parents arrive," she hesitated, "Professor Snape had a full timetable and couldn't possibly find cover for it and your parents…"

Malfoy turned his face away and looked at the ceiling, "They won't come," he murmured, "not now."

Black didn't quite know what to say. The last time Draco had seen his father, Lucius had tried to strangle his son and later had refused to have the boy back home for Christmas. Lucius had made it perfectly clear that he did not want the boy to be a part of his life.

Malfoy brought his face back to Black's and asked the most obvious question, "Why am I here?"

He thought she would say he had eaten something or he'd been jinxed without realising. Although it had been a while since open hatred had been shown to him, a quiet jinx in the corner would not be the first time. The sympathetic smile that she gave him and the way she took his hand in hers told him that it was a lot more serious than he thought.

Harry's eyes widened with shock. For a moment he thought that Black was joking but one look at her solemn face that was always demonstrating the happiest way to smile made him realise that the impossible had happened.

Black waited for Harry to calm down before she continued, "The pain in his stomach was his body preparing…his stomach had to grow a womb, Draco is pregnant."

Harry still couldn't take it in, it was impossible this must be a joke. It _had_ to be a joke, "But Draco is a boy, he can't have children."

Black sighed, "Harry, under…" she chose her words carefully, "special circumstances it can happen. Draco is not the first man to get pregnant nor will he be the last. We know the circumstances, we know that Snape let him sniff a fertility potion of his own making and nobody could have foreseen this but the fact remains you and Draco are going to be parents." She took his hand in the same way she had taken Malfoy's. She of course had a special relationship with Harry that stretched beyond that of a teacher and pupil and so Dumbledore had decided that she should be the one to break this news to the boys.

Harry pulled his hand away as if scalded by the touch, "I'm too young…I can't be a father!"

He could see that she was trying to be as infinitely patient as Dumbledore would be at this point, "You don't have to have the baby, but that's a decision that needs to be made between the two of you. Draco's in more shock than you after all he's the one who has to carry it."

Harry flinched when he heard Draco's name. What had started out as an innocent affair had suddenly become a lot more serious and for the moment Harry needed to find a way to deal with it. "I think you should go and see Draco," Black said softly, "He really needs you right now. Now more than ever."

Harry nodded briefly, "Yeah," he said and rose to reach the door, "First I have to think about it."

He thought about it that day and the next day and the day after that. A week passed and Draco lay on his hospital bed in St Mungos in ever increasing bouts of pain as his stomach changed to accommodate the coming change. A womb had grown and an embryo had appeared but his body still had to get used to this most unnatural change. He cried a lot now. The nurses had warned him that his hormones would be racing in every direction possible and more and that crying for no reason was natural in these early stages. He wouldn't tell them that he had a reason to cry; Harry hadn't been to see him, he hadn't written or even sent a note of acknowledgement. Not even a get well soon card by Owl.

For Harry the days passed in a daze. He knew that he was going to be a father; he also knew that he wasn't ready to be a father. He was too young with no job and no security; he didn't even have his own house. Where would he and Draco take a baby? He couldn't have a child! Besides they were both men! What would that mean for them and the baby, the baby would have no concept of 'mother' how would that affect the child?

He was sitting outside on the eighth day wondering how he was going to cope with everything when he realised he was not alone; Dumbledore was there, inexplicably beside him. He had not walked over to join him nor had he appeared there, it felt as though he had just always been there. When Harry saw him it came to him that besides the odd visit in the hospital wing and of course at meal times Dumbledore was never seen walking around the corner or merely wandering around the school.

"Good afternoon Harry," the headmaster said pleasantly, apparently waiting for Harry to notice him, "I think it is time we talk."

Draco's eyes fluttered open and were immediately drawn to the colour beside him. A card? He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached over to it, his stomach no longer in agony when he moved, it had finally settled ready to nurture the life it would carry. He picked up the card and stared down at the greeting puzzled, 'Happy Birthday.' It was from the nurses on the ward but he couldn't understand why they would want to send him this. It took him a while to realise that today was indeed his birthday, his seventeenth birthday, his coming of age, the most important birthday in his life and he was spending it in a hospital room unloved with a baby in his newly formed womb.

The day nurse came in carrying his lunch on a tray. "We thought you'd never wake up," she said smiling. She placed the tray onto his lap and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Happy Birthday love. Oh and you'll be happy you've got a birthday visitor." Draco could barely bring himself to look up and smile. A visitor? No doubt Black or Dumbledore; both had been the only regulars to his room. His father had made it clear and in no uncertain terms that he was no longer welcome at the Malfoy household, indeed if it was within his power Draco was sure Lucius would have made it so that he was no longer a Malfoy and distance himself from his child completely. Harry had not visited, written, nothing. He hadn't bothered to check up on his lover and Malfoy knew that Harry knew exactly what condition Malfoy was in. He had asked Black on one of her routine visits to check up on him if she had told Harry. The thought that Harry knew what had happened and was unwilling to deal with the consequences hurt him almost as much as the thought that Harry didn't want him anymore and that what he had proclaimed to be love was nothing more than a quick shag behind the tapestries before a potions lesson.

There was a soft knock on the door. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the irony that it was Harry who should walk in. "Harry," he muttered without emotion. He wasn't surprised or happy or even sad; there was nothing.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as soon as he took the seat beside Malfoy, "I should have come sooner." Malfoy nodded but didn't say anything, "I just…I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry." There was an awkward silence between them; Malfoy was looking dead ahead deliberately not looking at his lover. "Draco?" Harry said eventually practically pleading.

Malfoy glanced across, "You didn't know what to do?" he replied quietly, "did you spare a thought for how I might be feeling?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and kept it shut instead he thought it would be better to let Malfoy have his moment and then they could make up. "I've been here on my own with nobody to talk to, nobody to comfort me except the nurses and you don't bother to even drop me a note," he turned his face away so that Harry would hear the anger but not see how hurt he actually was, "Why are you here?"

"I know I was wrong and I'm sorry," Harry said, taking Draco's hand hoping that the blond wouldn't pull away. Thankfully he didn't showing that things weren't so bad that they couldn't pull through. Harry leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Malfoy's cheek. He smiled despite himself and in that moment understood and forgave Harry everything. "We need to talk," Harry murmured, placing a hand on Malfoy's stomach.

Outside Black and Dumbledore watched at a polite distance through the window. "See," Black said triumphantly, "I told you they'd get over it."

TBC


	4. Crazy

A/N – the meanings of the names mentioned here are taken from a website of baby names and their meanings, if they are inaccurate in any way it is not my fault! Oh and I apologise for the rather pointlessness of this chapter Enjoy x

Chapter 4 - Crazy

They came to the joint decision to keep the baby. The fact that they were both male held no bearing for them; if Harry or Draco had fathered a child with another girl then they would have to accept responsibility and they would have the baby. At first their main concern was whether Draco would be allowed to sit his exams but with his due date falling in the late fall there would be no problems with working or exams. Dumbledore had had a long chat with the two of them about what they were letting themselves in for and whether they were ready. They had even planned ahead to supporting the baby; truth be told if it wasn't for Harry's inheritance of Grimmaud Place then they would have to reconsider, but as they already had a property of their own to bring the baby up in a lot of pressure was lifted. Harry was going to go on to become an apprentice to the Aurors while Draco found himself a job in an apothecary, in theory it should work, in practice if it all went wrong they would be able to muddle through it. Malfoy had saved money from his allowance and Harry had his own inheritance to tide them over.

The only thing that changed was the living arrangements. Malfoy was moved out of the Slytheryn dormitories and into his own room in the hospital wing. Male pregnancies were rare and aside from the health risks, it was safer for Malfoy to be removed from the Slytheryns though everyone had received a very stern warning from a Professor Dumbledore one lunch time about what would happen to them if any attack on certain person verbal or physical should occur. It was the only way Dumbledore could get his point across without bringing Malfoy specifically into the speech. Although Malfoy's stomach would inevitably increase in size but baggy robes could conceal that and if not a few discreet curses would soon quell the inevitable insults.

With his new room it was easier for Harry to see Malfoy without the prying eyes of the school around him but Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear that the single room was purely for Malfoy's health benefits and was in no way encouraging their relationship over the others in the school. Of course people wondered where Malfoy had moved too but nobody seemed to know and nobody was prepared to ask him. After a few weeks Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermione. They had of course noticed that Harry had a certain glow about him but they assumed it was just love, they couldn't know about his pending fatherhood. Like Harry and Malfoy themselves they were more shocked that Malfoy was pregnant rather than the implications. Hermione was unfazed and treated it as just another thing, she would have been no different if Harry had fathered a child with anyone else. For Ron it was more a wake up call to the seriousness of his best friend's affair. Ron had hoped that it would pass that a break up would follow and they could forget that Harry was ever involved with Draco Malfoy. This proved him not only wrong but showed just how long they were going to be together.

Harry proved himself to be the most considerate of partners during this time. Draco wanted for nothing while Harry was there. If he was uncomfortable Harry brought a pillow, if he was hungry Harry brought food, if he was thirsty the finest butterbeer would follow and all the while he was showered with small gifts of affection and much needed compliments. Each time Harry did this Draco felt his heart swell and if possible he fell deeper in love everyday, but Draco was not the only one affected. Ron and Hermione saw past the apparent sordidness of the affair and through to the loving side of the two, especially true of Harry. As time passed even Ron became openly accepting of it. Harry loved Draco and Draco loved Harry and they were having a baby together, this was how it was and it was a good day when Ron finally realised that it was going to last and frankly, it wasn't that bad, Draco was even likable. Draco became a part of the infamous Gryffindor trio, it was a move that just happened, he was now a major part of Harry's life and so became a part of Ron and Hermione's life and they all liked it this way.

Ron and Hermione had been sitting in the waiting room in St Mungo's during the twelfth week of Draco's pregnancy when Harry had joined them holding a small photo in his hand with the widest grin possible and almost tears in his eyes. He passed the photo to them and merely said, "It's a girl." A couple of days after this Harry and Draco found themselves doing something they would not have imagined, the two of them with Ron and Hermione sitting in Draco's room discussing potential names for the baby.

Each of them had different name books spread out in front of them trying to find a name with an appropriate meaning. Draco had been adamant that any child of his would have a name that meant something relevant. But the continuing search had yielded little of substance.

"Abigail," Hermione said, suddenly. Everyone looked up at her and waited for the meaning, "It means 'joy of her father," she raised her eyes to the two of them, "I think that's pretty appropriate, I mean she will be your pride and joy yes?"

Draco and Harry both smiled, "True," Draco said and Harry's hand instinctively went to his lover's belly where their joy was growing. "I like it," he glanced over at Harry, "you?"

In truth he didn't but he was quite sure they would find something far more appropriate later and so he merely shrugged and said convincingly, "It's alright, can we keep looking though?"

Ron found one soon after, "Cassandra!" he laughed, "it means 'she who entangles men'," they laughed for a moment before Ron realised he was not going to be taken seriously even though he genuinely liked the name Cassandra.

They were looking for a while longer and it seemed as though they would be settling for Abigail when Hermione paused at a page and glanced up at them. "I've found one," she said in a dramatic hushed tone. Harry and Draco looked down, "Aerfen," she said quietly.

Harry smiled, "That's really pretty," he glanced over at Draco, who despite being keen on Abigail seemed impressed, "Aerfen," Harry tried the name out to see how it felt on his tongue, "what does it mean?"

Hermione smiled at them, "it means; end of the battle."

TBC


End file.
